Blockheads
The Blockheads are a duo of mischievous hooligans with toy blocks for heads who act as the main antagonists of Gumby. The Blockheads are simply known as G and J and are considered Gumby's arch enemies. Unsurprisingly, they both served as the main antagonists of the film. Characteristics They bring pranks, mischief and chaos wherever they go, always finding ways of ruining everyone's fun and causing as much havoc and misfortune as possible, however their simplistic nature keeps them from doing anything too serious, nonetheless they are still capable of many nasty and cruel deeds and always have plans to make everyone as annoyed and miserable as possible. While they tend to mess up at times, they can be quite cunning and while they are usually defeated, they still manage to find ways to ruin everyone's fun for a good amount of time. J and G also have a special dislike for Gumby and go to many lengths to ruin his fun, such as stealing from him, pranking him and even attempt to kill him on a few occasions through either elaborate means or just by trying to crush him with a giant book. In the movie, they kidnapped Lowbelly so that they could harvest his pearls, knowing that he cried pearls every time he listened to Gumby and his band sing. However, they were unable to do so. Eventually, they were captured by Gumby and were forced by Prickle to pull up weeds. Defeats *Defeated every time, but still manage to get away with some mischief Appearances in Other Media The Blockheads made an appearance in the stop-motion series Robot Chicken, where they were on trial for the murder of Gumby. Ironically, Prickle was the judge and his friends and family were on the jury, with Pokey being the prosecutor, implying that they did not have a fair trial. Presumably they had kidnapped Gumby previously, as he had been tied to a chair. J brutally killed Gumby with a hammer after Gumby spat in his face, making him lose his patience. J was quite proud of his deed while G feared getting the Death Penalty. In the end both received the Death Penalty and were ground up into clay and buried, before Pokey defecated on their grave. Trivia *According to Art Clokey, the creator of Gumby, that the idea for the Blockheads was inspired by the Katzenjammer Kids comic strip. *Even though G and J never speak in Gumby, they can be heard laughing in the 1980s series Gumby Adventures. *Though G and J are the main Blockheads in Gumby, there are at least six additional Blockheads that also appeared in the show. Blockheads A, X, Y, and Z appeared in "The Racing Game" as a pit crew, Blockheads B and C appeared in "The Gumby League" as part of the Blockheads baseball team, and Blockheads X and Z would reappear in "Band Contest", as members of The Block Rockers. Category:Movie Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Archenemy Category:Contradictory Category:Rivals Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Mute Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Thief Category:Partners in Crime Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals